God Travelling
by Corey19
Summary: Read as Jay-Jay go to different Omniverses and helping people out and random bizarre shit happens to him. Omnipotent OC Crackfic
1. Info

**This is a parody and crackfic story with some weird bizarre shit with Jay-Jay going to different Omniverses and helping people out**

 **If you want to learn more about Jay-Jay go to OCs for my Stories chapter 42 learn about him and this takes place after many years All-Verses Protectors and all my stories**

 **Series He will go to**

 **Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo, Chowder, Totally Spies, the Rugrats, Jackie Chan Adventures, the Jetsons, the Flintstones, Jonny Quest, Gargoyles, Thunder Cats, Rugrats, My Life as Teenage Robot, Phineas and Ferb, The Replacements, Wander Over Yander, Animaniacs, Xiaolin Showdown, Invader Zim, The Wild Thornberrys, Scooby-Doo! Mystery, Icn., El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Fillmore, Max Steel, Slugterra, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, W.I.T.C.H, Winx, MLP: Equestria Girls, Kid vs Kat, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Skunk Fu, Cow and Chicken, Megas Xlr, The Marvelous of Misadventures of Flapjack, Sym-Bionic Titan, The Penguins of Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, The Legend of Korra, 6teen, The Mighty B, Back at the Barnyard, Archer, the Simspons, Tuff Puppy, Kick Buttowski, Penn Zero Part-Time Hero, Venture Bros., Secret Saturdays, Black Dynamite, Catdog, Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

 **Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Mahou Kaiju, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Goblin Slayer, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Dr. Stone, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Dragon Ball GT, Kikaider, Cyborg 009, Tokyo Ghoul, Code Geass, Black Bullet, Assassination Classroom, Rising of the Shield Hero, No Game No Life, Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Jormungand, Angel Beats, To Love Ru, Infinite Stratos, Date A Live, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Baccano!, How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, The World Only God Knows, Cowboy Bebop, Space Dandy, Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi, Astro Boy, A Certain Magical Index, Heaven's Lost Property, Chivalry of a Failed Knight, The Testament of Sister New Devil, Blue Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Blood+, Blood-C, Cautious Hero, Blood Lad, Saint Seiya, Castlevania, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, Darling in the Franxx, Trigun, Black Butler, The Devil is a Part-Timer, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Case Closed, Record of the Grancrest War, Oh My Goddess, Food Wars, D. Gray-Man, Durarara!, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Guilty Crown, Ranma 1/2, Twin Star Exorcists, Seraph of the End, Mob Psycho 100, Parasyte, Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun, Battle Girls: Time Paradox, Seven Mortal Sins, Steins; Gate, Plunderer, Absolute Duo, The Familiar of Zero, Is This a Zombie, The Asterisk War, Little Witch Academia, That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, Berserk, K, Baki, Fist of the North Star**

 **Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade, Danger Girl, Masters of the Universe, Preacher, Sabrina the Teenager Witch, Archie Comics, Django Unchained, Conan the Barbian, Kingsman the Secret Service, Robocop**

 **Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, Until Dawn, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK, GTA 5, Saint Rows, Skyrim, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice, Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 and 2, Bioshock: Infinite, Monster Hunter World, Hitman, Dark Souls, Dragon Quest, Metal Gear, Granblue Fantasy, Overwatch, Persona 5, Under Night In-Birth, Pacman, the Witcher, Nier Automata, Days Gone, Horizon Zero Dawn, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Middle-earth: Shadow of War, Tomb Raider, Uncharted, Fallout, Deus Ex, Gears of War, Astral Chain, Bloodborne, Sleeping Dogs, Watch Dogs, Doom, Crackdown, the Last of Us, Onigiri, Shantae, Dream Daddy**

 **Movies: John Wick, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, Zombieland, Fast & Furious, A Quiet Place, The Grudge, Godzilla, the Expendables, the Iron Giant, Dawn of the Dead (2004), Ip Man, Robots, King Kong, The Shining, Get Out, The Purge, Insidious, Train to Busan, Get Out, Cujo, Mission Impossible, Pacific Rim, 21 Jump Street, Friday, Bad Boys, Twilight, Rush Hour**

 **Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Eyeless Jack, Grinny Cat, Sexual Offenderman, Murdering Mickey, Mr. Widemouth, Laughingjack, Hobo Heart, Laughing Jill, Hoodie, Tails Doll, The Blue Man, Glitchy Red, Seed Eater, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

 **TV show: Power Rangers, Lucifer, Lab Rats, Mighty Med, My Babysitter is a Vampire, Heroes, Game of Thrones**

 **Porn games: Pussy Saga, Booty Calls, Fap Ceo, Cockville Dating, Booty Farm**

 **Hentai: Energy Kyuoka, Mankitsu Happening**

 **Mythologies: Roman, Greek, Norse, Buddhist, Celtic, Welsh, Aztec, Hindu, Egyptian, Shinto, Yoruba, Abrahamic, Wicca**

 **Books: Romeo and Juliet, The Outsiders, Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

 **Pairings: I don't yet but I can tell you that Jay-Jay is not going pair with anyone cause of Him being the oldest being in existence and being blood-related to everyone somehow and He aromantic asexual**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Senran Kagura Verse: Part 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of God Travelling**

 **The first the universe he is in this story is Senran Kagura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

We see Jay-Jay staring at the sunset

He wore a black leather jacket, a black tank top, black jeans, and black Timberland boots and has a badass beard and has a gold cross necklace that radiating divine and light energy and a black cross necklace on his neck that radiating demonic and dark energy

"Ah. It so peaceful and quiet," Jay-Jay said to Himself and enjoyed the peace and quiet

Then a loud explosion went off in the woods

'And there goes my peace and quiet,' Jay-Jay said

As Jay-Jay turn around and run in supersonic speeds towards the forest

Once He got there He saw 10 yoma roaming and causing destruction to the forest

'More yoma,' Jay-Jay thought 'They showing up more recently. No matter, I'll have to take them out before they get to the city,'

As Jay-Jay was about to attack the yoma

A dark energy ball came out of nowhere

Jay-Jay dodge it by doing a backflip

He turned around and saw a girl with silver hair with magenta eyes and a weird tattoo on her chest

"Oh my! Looks like I found that I can make into my puppet," The woman said, "The name Reki. What your cutie?~"

"Name is Jayvon Jayson, but call me Jay-Jay."

"Well, Jay-Jay would you like to be my little puppet?" Reki asked

Jay-Jay shook his head no

"And why is that?"

"Well, you are with Senki Shu Academy and are evil shinobi,"

"Aw. That too bad," Reki said with a pout, "I guess I have to force you then,"

Reki send two dark energy balls at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay dodge the attacks and charged at Reki

Reki teleport as Jay-Jay was about to attack her

Jay-Jay sensed her power level behind him

So He elbowed her in the face

Making her stepped back a few feet and she held her nose in pain

"Oh fuck!" Reki shouted in pain, "How are you able to figure where I was it?"

"I have my ways," Jay-Jay said as he got into His fighting stance

Reki let go of her nose and send a dark energy ball at Jay-Jay

Jay-Jay teleport in front of Reki

This surprise Reki

She tried to punch Jay-Jay but Jay-Jay grab her arm and judo throw her to the ground hard

Causing her to scream in pain and made a small crater

Jay-Jay has a grip on her arm and is looking down on her

'He more powerful than I thought,' Reki thought with an angry look on her face

"I'm not done yet!" Reki said loudly as she tried to get out of Jay-Jay's grip but to no avail

Reki send a full power dark energy ball at Jay-Jay face

Making a lot of smoke appear on Jay-Jay face

But the smoke disappear and Jay-Jay is unscathed

Reki eyes widened in shock

"Wha-?!" Reki didn't get to finish as Jay-Jay grab her face and pick her up and throw her towards a tree

Reki scream in more pain and fell on her butt

Jay-Jay starts walking towards her

'Damn it! There no way I can beat him,' Reki thought, 'He does make a wonderful puppet,'

Reki got up from the ground and prepare her attack

"Secret Ninja Art: Brainwash!" Reki shouted as her eyes start glowing and a barrier appears around her and Jay-Jay

'Yes! Now he under my control!' Reki thought as she walks towards him while swaying her hips

"Now my puppet let go harvest the power of yoma over there," Reki said as she rubs her finger on Jay-Jay chest

"How about no," Jay-Jay said as He knees her in the gut

Making her shock and fall on her knees and she spits out saliva

"You immune to my brainwash!" Reki shouted, "How?"

Jay-Jay said nothing and was about to attack her

But she teleports away from Jay-Jay

'Crap! I have to retreat or else He might kill me!' Reki thought

"As much I love to continue this I have to go and handle some business," Reki said to Jay-Jay and she teleports away

Jay-Jay just shrugged and look towards the yoma and see that they are gone

"The youma are heading towards the city," Jay-Jay said, "I have to stop them,"

As He moves in FTL speeds

* * *

 **Done!**

 **If you have any bizarre ideas for this story let me know in the reviews.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
